Viel Lärm um Nichts The Utena Version
by Volcel der Michaelit
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man die Figuren der Serie in ein Shakespearestück verbannt? Dann kommt sowas hier raus. Please r&r!
1. Einführung

**Viel Lärm um Nichts - The Utena Version**

Hi, Leute! Hier nun ein zweites Werk von mir. Ich habe hiermit meinen Lieblingsanime und eins meiner Lieblingstheaterstücke miteinander verbunden. Die Idee hat sich eigentlich daraus entwickelt, dass ich damals im Utenawahn das Stück für eine Theateraufführung lesen musste und mir die handelnden Personen immer als Animefiguren vorgestellt habe. Daraus ist dieses leichte Leseschmankerl geworden, was bei einigen hoffentlich Anklang finden wird, also schreibt mir ruhig eure Kritiken (Wer allerdings Kritik an der Story üben möchte, wende sich bitte an Herrn Shakespeare).

Ach ja, noch eine kurze Anmerkung: Man sollte sich sowohl mit den Utenafiguren als auch mit der Komödie Viel Lärm um nichts auskennen, sonst versteht man nicht unbedingt alles.Disclaimer: Alle aus Utena bekannten Figuren gehören natürlich Chiho Saito und die Story habe ich mir von William Shakespeare geliehen. Also schon mal eine Entschuldigung an die noch lebende Künstlerin und an den toten Schriftsteller.

Personen

Don Pedro, Prinz von Aragon - Dios

Leonato, Gouverneur - Miki Kaoru

Don Juan, Don Pedros Bruder - Nanami Kiryuu

Claudio, Graf aus Florenz - Utena Tenjou

Benedict, Edelmann - Touga Kiryuu

Antonio, Leonatos Bruder - Juri Arisugawa

Balthasar, Don Pedros Diener - Saionji Kyouichi

Borachio, Don Juans Begleiter - Keiko Sonoda

Conrad, Don Juans Begleiter - Ruka Tsuchiya

Holzapfel, Gerichtsdiener - Schattenmädchen A-Ko

Schlehwein, Gerichtsdiener - Schattenmädchen B-Ko

Hero, Leonatos Tochter - Anthy Himemiya

Beatrice, Leonatos Nichte - Akio Ohtori

Margaretha, Kammerfrau - Wakaba Shinohara

Ursula, Kammerfrau - Shiori Takatsuki

Schreiber - Kozue Kaoru

Mönch - Mitsuru Tsuwabuki

Heros Haustier - ChuChu (brauchte irgendeine Rolle)

Orte

Landhaus - Ohtori Schule

Vorm Haus - Innerer Schulhof

Halle - Planetarium

Garten - Rosengarten (wo auch sonst?)

Strasse - Balkon des Schülerrates

Heros Zimmer - Anthys + Utenas Zimmer

Kirche - Duellplatz

Gefängnis - Abgebranntes Haus (das mit den Särgen)


	2. Szene 1

1. Szene

Im Schulhof stehen Miki, Anthy, Akio und Saionji.

Chuchu tummelt sich am Boden zu Anthys Füssen herum.

Miki (M): Cool, Prinz Dios kommt heute abend her.

Saionji (S): Er ist mit seiner Limo noch etwa 100 Km von der Schule entfernt.

M: Donnerwetter, Prinz Dios hat eine junge Duellistin namens Utena geehrt.

S: Hat sie auch verdient. In den Duellen hat sie in der Gestalt einer Frau die Taten eines Mannes vollbracht.

Akio (Ak): Hey Süßer, wie sieht's denn mit Mister "Ich ruinier mir doch nich' meine Frisur" aus?

S: Was ist dat denn für'n Scheißname?

Anthy (A): Mein Cousin meint Touga.

S: Klar, den kriegt doch nichts unter.

Ak: Erzähl doch mal, wie war er denn? _(Prust WAS?)_

S: Er hat ge... gute Duelle geschlagen.

Ak: Ge...gute Duelle? Aha!

S _(läuft Rot an)_

M: Die beiden haben schon länger einen Verbalkrieg am Laufen.

Ak: Und rate mal, wer immer gewinnt? Aber zu was anderem. Mit wem treibt er's denn im Moment? (_Sein Spiel! Nicht das, was ihr denkt)_

S: Er trifft sich viel mit Utena.

Ak: Scheiße, Anthy. Damit ist ihr Geld, ihr Ruf und eventuell ihre Anerkennung futsch.

S: Frieden, bitte.

Ak _(säuselt)_: Aber gern doch.

M: Du hast echt nen Schuss, Akio.

S: Dios kommt. _(Endlich, Gott sei Dank)_

Dios (D): Hi Miki. Na, froh mich zu sehen.

M: Was denkt ihr denn, Chef!

D: Die süße Schnecke ist wohl die Tochter. _(sieht Anthy an)_

M: Ihre Alte behauptete es zumindest.

D: Aber Ausstrahlung hat sie, ohne Frage.

Touga (T): Auch wenn sie Ausstrahlung hat, würde sie niemals mit ihrem Vater tauschen wollen.

Ak: Ach, halts Maul.

T: Was? Du bist noch nicht krepiert?

Ak: Ich werd mich erst zur Ruhe setzen, wenn du dir die Radieschen von unten ansiehst.

T: Noch lange nicht, da alle Weiber in mich verknallt sind und du?

Ak: Ich lausche lieber einem Strassenköter, der eine Katze ankläfft, als einen Typen von Liebe säuseln zu hören brrrrrr.

T: Gott sei Dank, so werden die Kerle einem zerkratzten Gesicht oder sogar einer Verstümmelung entgehen.

Ak: Bei deiner Visage oder deinem Schandmal, das du Körper nennst, wäre das nicht weiter schlimm.

D: Schluss jetzt, ihr Beiden. Wir werden uns für etwa einen Monat hier einnisten und Miki hofft, das es noch länger dauern wird.

M: Hallo Nanami, schön dich zu sehen. _(IRONIE)_

Nanami (N): Danke schön.

M: Wir frieren uns hier noch den Allerwertesten ab. Lasst uns gehen.

D: Hast recht, auf geht's! _(Alle rein)_

Utena (U): Touga, ich bin verliebt!

T: Hä? Wie jetzt? Spinnst du? _(Der Blauschopf?)_ Wer?

U: Anthy, was hältst du von ihr?

T: Also, wirklich? Wenn Akio nich nen Knall hätte, er wäre viel geiler als seine Cousine. Aber als Betthase ist sie dennoch gut genug.

U _(entsetzt)_:Betthase? Ich will sie heiraten!

T: Ach, scheiße. Ich glaub, ich erstech mich noch, wenn sich jetzt alles um mich herum an die Leine legen lässt. Ey Dios, komm her und hör dir das mal an.

D _(tritt heran)_: Warum kommt ihr nich?

T: Das glaubst du nich. Die will heiraten und wen? Rate mal!

D: Sag's mir.

T: Anthy, Mikis Tochter.

D: Super, find ich gut.

U: Du denkst, ich will nur Sex.

D: Spinnst du? Wieso sollte ich?

U: Ich bin verknallt.

D: Glückwunsch!

T: Blödsinn!

D: Macho!

T: Hey, ich liebe meine Erzeugerin und Erzieherin, Mutter genannt. Aber dafür geb ich doch nich meine Freiheit her.

D: Du wirst das auch noch erleben.

T: NIE!

D: Oh doch!

T: Dann erstech mich!

D: Anderes Thema. Touga, geh rein und sag Miki, ich nehme seine Einladung zum Dinner an.

T: Geht klar! _(salutiert und geht rein)_

U: Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?

D: Für dich tu ich alles!

U: Ist Anthy Mikis einziges Kind?

D: Sie ist Alleinerbin der Schule.

U: Während der Duelle hab ich nich an sie denken können, aber jetzt bekomm ich sie nich mehr aus dem Kopf.

D: Ich werd dann mal bei Miki anfragen, wie's um sie steht.

U: Das ist echt lieb von dir.

D: Oh, weißt du was? Heute abend ist ein Maskenball und ich geh als du und grab Anthy mal ein bisschen. Und dann red ich mit Miki und schon bald schläfst du mit ihr in einem Bett.

_Die beiden verschwinden ebenfalls im Gebäude._


	3. Szene 2

2. Szene

_In irgendeinem Klassenraum sitzen Nanami und Ruka (R)._

R: Och Nanami, was biste denn so depressiv?

N: Ich hab meine Gründe!

R: Sei doch vernünftig!

N: Und wenn ich's bin, was dann?

R: Wärst du geduldiger.

N: Geduld! Wie kannst grade du, der Jähzornigste überhaupt, von Geduld quasseln? Ich werde gezwungen, ein Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, dass meinem eigentlichen vollkommen widerspricht.

R: So erregst du aber viel zuviel Aufmerksamkeit. Bei Dios kommst du nur mit Schleimerei und Kriecherei weiter.

N: Ich will lieber die Dornen an der schwarzen Rose sein, als die rote Rose selbst.

Ich will bleiben wie ich mich fühle, darum versuch nicht mich zu ändern, verdammt noch mal.

Keiko (K) kommt rein.

K: Es wird jemand heiraten (heiraten, heiraten, laaalalala)

N: Oh Yes, da könnte man wieder schön was machen. _(grinst hämisch)_

Wer ist es denn?

K: Die liebe Utena.

N: Haha und wen? _(grins)_

K: Anthy, Mikis Tochter und Erbin.

N: Was? Diesen Fehltritt will sie heiraten? Wo hast du das denn her?

K: Ich war dabei die Klassenräume zu besichtigen, als ich Stimmen hörte. Ich belauschte Utena und Dios, die im Schulhof miteinander sprachen. Utena bat den Prinzen, er solle Anthy für ihn anbaggern und wenn sie nachgibt, sie Utena geben. _(Autorin: Man was Shakespeare für Ausdrücke benutzt hat, denn der Satz ist fast Original übernommen)_

N: Klasse, endlich wieder fies sein. Und ihr zwei helft mir dabei.

R: Stets zu Diensten.

K: Ich steh voll und ganz hinter dir.


	4. Szene 3

3. Szene

_Miki, Anthy, Akio und Juri betreten das Planetarium._

_(Chuchu sitzt auf einem Tisch und mampft Essen in sich rein)_

M: War die blonde Tussi eigentlich nich beim Dinner?

J: Nö.

Ak: Die sieht immer aus als hät' sie in eine Tonne Zitronen gebissen. Ich find ihren Anblick einfach widerlich.

A: Ein bisschen depressiv vielleicht, aber sonst...

Ak: Das wär ne geile Mischung aus ihr und Touga.

M: Also, die depressiven Züge in Tougas Gesicht und das Gequassel in Nanamis Hals.

Ak: Und dann noch ein guter Tänzer oder ein Dukatenscheißer - und schon hat man die ideale Partie.

M: Bei solchem Geschwätz stirbst du noch als alte Jungfer… ähhh, alter Jungeselle.

Ak: Oh ja, bitte. Ich danke dem Ende der Welt jeden Tag dafür, dass es mich bis jetzt verschont hat. _(Ironiewitz)_

M: Neffe, du bekommst auch noch jemanden ab.

Ak: Nicht eher, bevor solche Leute nicht was anderes sind, als Dreck.

M: Anthy, du weißt, was du zu tun hast, wenn Prinz Dios Interesse an dir zeigt.

Ak: Wenn Dios dir auf die Pelle rückt, knall ihm eine.

M: Musst du immer so zynisch sein?

Ak: Mein Ding.

M: Wen seh ich denn da?

_Die anderen treten maskiert auf._

_Dios und Anthy allein._

D: Hallo Süße, hast du Lust zu tanzen.

A: Wenn du gut tanzen kannst, klar. _(Gehen weiter)_

_(Autorin: Mädchen, er ist ein Prinz. Das gehört bei demzur Grundausstattung.)_

_Wakaba und Saionji gehen vorbei._

S: Ich liebe dich und du?

W: Ich wär schlecht für dich.

S: Warum?

W: Weil ich häufig und viel trinke.

S: Dann kann ich dir ja zuprosten. (und wenn du blau bist, leg ich dich flach)

W: Ich will tanzen.

S: Ok.

W: Und danach gehen wir beide wieder unserer Wege. _(Gehen weiter)_

_Juri und Shiori kommen maskiert daher._

Sh: Ich hab dich erkannt, Juri.

J: Irrtum.

Sh: Ich erkenn dich an deinem Medaillon.

J: Das ist ein ähnliches.

Sh: Dieses Medaillon ist einzigartig. Außerdem ist deine Umarmung die gleiche.

J: Ich bin aber nicht Juri.

Sh: Ich würd dich immer erkennen und damit basta. _(Gehen weiter)_

_Touga und Akio stehen ebenfalls maskiert in einer Ecke._

Ak: Wer hat dir das gesagt?

T: Sag ich nicht.

Ak: Und wer bist du?

T: Sag ich auch nicht.

Ak: Lass dir aber gesagt sein, ich bin nicht hochmütig und meine Witze sind auch nicht wie altes Brot (hart, faul und schwer verdaulich). Und das sagte bestimmt Touga.

T: Wer?

Ak: Der Spaßmacher von Dios. Ich würd ihm gern noch was anderes an den Kopf werfen.

T: Wenn ich ihn seh, sag ich 's ihm.

Ak: Mach ruhig. Aber jetzt will ich weitertanzen.

T: Wie du wünschst. _(begeben sich zur Tanzfläche)_

_Utena sitzt in einem Sessel und beobachtet aufmerksam Dios und Anthy, die sehr vertraut miteinander flüstern. Nanami und Keiko schleichen sich von hinten an sie heran._

N: Hallo, Touga!

Utena _(verwirrt)_:Wie hast du mich erkannt?

N: Mein Bier. Aber spitz mal die Lauscher. Dios ist in Anthy verknallt. Aber für ihn ist sie doch nur ein Vergnügen für eine Nacht.

U: Woher wollt ihr das wissen?

N: Er sagte es uns offen heraus.

K: Oh ja, tat er.

N: Lass uns gehen, Keiko. _(entfernen sich mit hämischen Grinsen)_

U: Sie dachte, ich wär Touga, deswegen sprach sie so offen aus, was ich schon erahnt habe. So ein Mist. Ich darf mich nicht immer auf andere verlassen. Na wartet, ihr beide.

_Touga sieht ihn und kommt herüber._

T: Utena?

U: Was?

T: Komm!

U: Wohin?

T: Wir gehen uns in Alkohol ertränken. Wir sind offenbar beide beschissen worden. Du mit Anthy und ich mit Akio.

U: Mir doch egal. _(stampft wütend weg)_

T: Uih, die is aber mächtig angeschlagen. Aber das Akio der Meinung ist, mich durchschaut zu haben, find ich schon ziemlich daneben. Aber warte nur, jetzt bin ich am Zug.

_Dios, Anthy und Miki treten auf ihn zu._

D: Wo ist Utena?

T: Ich erzählte ihr, du hättest die Zuneigung von Anthy gewonnen, woraufhin sie wütend weglief.

D: Aber ich hatte nichts Böses im Sinn. Ach übrigens, Akio hat sich über dich beschwert. Du hast ihn beschimpft, sagt er.

T: Das kann man aber von zwei Seiten betrachten. Er hat nicht schlecht zurückgewettert, das hat er dir wohl verschwiegen, hm? Es war wie bei einem Duell, nur das ich verlor und zwar spricht er wie mit Dolchen. Jedes Wort ein Treffer. Ich war so sprachlos, das ich bei einem wirklichen Duell wahrscheinlich mein Leben verloren hätte. Wenn der Kerl Mundgeruch hätte, er müsste allein auf dieser Welt leben, da alle anderen schon längst umgekommen wären. Ich Ihn beschimpft - HA!

D: Ja mei wer kommt denn da?

_Akio mit Utena am Arm tritt hinzu._

T: Dios, ich flehe dich an. Gib mir irgendwas zu tun. Ich stürz mich in die nächsten Duelle für dich und seien sie in Alaska. Ich würde liebend gern eine Botschaft an eine Schule in Mitteleuropa bringen. Ich will für dich einen Krieg beginnen. Hat der Gesandte aus Südafrika nicht gesagt, du hättest einen schlechten Geschmack. Ich zieh sofort los und übe Vergeltung. Bitte, gib mir was zu tun. Nur zwing mich nicht mit diesem sturen, überkandidelten, zickigen Gnatschbüddel zu reden. Hast du nichts zu tun für mich?

D: Ich will, dass du mich unterhältst.

T: NEIN! _(rennt weg)_

D: Tja Akio, du hast ihn fertig gemacht.

Ak: Jawohl. Ich fand diese Gestalt hier an der Bar, wo sie sich grade im Batida Kirsch _(Autorin: Mein Lieblingsgetränk)_ ertränkte. _(schiebt Utena vor sich)_

D: Hey, was is denn Utena? Schon kalte Füße?

U: Nein.

D: Eine Magenverstimmung?

U: Auch das nicht.

Ak: Utena hat weder kalte Füße noch ist sie krank, aber kurzgefasst. Kurzgefasst wie ein wütender Hund an der Leine und offenbar auch ebenso eifersüchtig.

D: Wie war, Akio. Aber seine Eifersucht ist unberechtigt, denn ich warb in ihrem Namen und habe das Mädchen und seine Hand gewonnen.

M: Utena, es stimmt, was Dios sagt. Nun werdet auch glücklich, ihr beiden.

Ak: Nun mach auch das Maul auf.

U: Ich freu mich so. Jetzt werden wir heiraten.

Ak: Anthy, nu sag was oder knutsch ihn.

D: Du hast wirklich einen Galgenhumor.

Ak: Tja, wer hat, der hat. Ich habe halt Respekt vor dem Witz, aber ratet mal was Anthy Utena da grade ins Ohr flüstert. Sie ist ihr sehr zugetan.

U: Oh ja, das ist sie.

Ak: So kommt alles unter die Haube und ich geh leer aus.

D: Willst du mich haben?

Ak: Sorry, Dios, aber du bist nicht ganz meine Kragenweite. Aber vergiss lieber schnell, was ich gesagt habe. Ich rede immer, bevor ich denke.

D: Wenn du allerdings schweigst, gefällst du mir noch weniger.

Ak: Na, dann will ich mal. Bis später, ihr Frischverliebten.

D: Ein amüsanter Gesprächspartner.

M: Er ist aber auch nie ernst und treibt mit allem seinen Scherz. Sogar, wenn er schläft.

D: Er hasst es, wenn man über Beziehungen spricht.

M: Wie wahr! Er bemüht sich auch in keinster Weise um eine.

D: Er würde so gut zu Touga passen.

M: Himmel hilf, die würden nicht mal eine Stunde miteinander klar kommen ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.

D: Utena, wann willst du deine Braut zum Altar führen?

U: Wenn's ginge schon morgen.

M: Vergiss es, ich will eine prunkvolle Hochzeit mit allem drum und dran. Also gib mir mindestens eine Woche Zeit.

D: Sei nicht so niedergeschlagen. Mein Gehirn arbeitet grade einen genialen Plan aus. Und zwar spinnen wir vier eine Intrige um Touga und Akio ineinander verliebt zu machen. Was haltet ihr davon?

M: Ich bin dabei.

U: Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich mir das entgehen lassen.

D: Anthy?

A: Ich helfe euch gern.

D: Dann kommt, ich will euch meinen Plan erklären.

_Alle gehen in die Schule._


	5. Szene 4

4. Szene

_Nanami und Keiko befinden sich allein in einem Klassenzimmer. Nanami sitzt auf dem Pult, Keiko putzt die Tafel._

N: Die beiden werden also doch heiraten.

K: Aber ich kann es verhindern.

N: Wie?

K: Zwar nicht auf direktem Weg, aber dafür ist er auch nicht so sauber.

N: Ich frag dich, wie?

K: Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Wakaba, die Kammerzofe von Anthy, und ich uns letztes Mal einig geworden sind.

N: Kann sein.

K: Wie wär's denn, wenn ich ein bisschen mit ihr rummache?

N: Und?

K: Vor den Augen von Dios und Utena? Wenn du ihnen erzählt hast, Wakaba wäre jemand anderes? Glaubst du, Utena würde ein Flittchen zur Frau nehmen?

N: Aber natürlich nicht! Ich glaube, ich begreife langsam, worauf du hinaus willst. _(Bravo, Nanami!)_

K: Es muss aber dunkel sein, sonst erkennen sie den Schwindel und du musst die beiden zu Anthys Zimmer locken. Dort werdet ihr mich und Wakaba beim Knutschen erwischen. Aber jetzt kommt's, ich werd sie Anthy nennen und zwar so, dass ihr es hört.

Und das alles an Utenas Junggesellenabend!

N: Was für ein Spaß. Mal schauen, wie sich das entwickeln wird. Wenn die Hochzeit platzt, bekommst du 100.000 Euro von mir.

K: Du musst nur natürlich und echt rüberkommen, der Rest ergibt sich dann.

N: Na dann, wollen wir mal in Erfahrung bringen, wann das Schauspiel stattfinden soll.

_Beide verlassen das Klassenzimmer, in das inzwischen andere Schüler eintreten._


	6. Szene 5

5. Szene

_Im Rosengarten._

_Touga spaziert herein, bleibt hier und da mal stehen, um an den Rosen zu riechen._

T: Ich kapier's nich. Wie kann jemand, der immer wieder geschworen hat, sich niemals zu binden, so blöd sein und sich zum Affen machen, indem er sich an die erstbeste wegschmeißt. Das will in meinen Schädel nicht rein.

Utena und ich haben nach den Duellen nächtelang durchgemacht und uns erst frühmorgens in die Federn geschmissen und jetzt? Jetzt rennt sie am liebsten sofort nach dem Dinner ins Bett. Und ihre Aufmachung? Früher schlicht und einfach und man trug die Kleidung halt bis sie verschlissen war. Jetzt läuft sie am liebsten in Rüschen rum und sobald ein Riss drin ist, gleicht es einem Weltuntergang. Oh, Frauen! Ich wusste es ja gleich. Und ich beschwöre es immer wieder: Wenn ich einmal so enden sollte, erstech ich mich. Ich will ja nicht bestreiten, das es vielleicht mal dazu kommt, aber ich will doch eher sterben, als das ich so einen Idioten aus mir machen lasse.

Die Tussi ist hübsch. Ist doch nicht so wichtig. Die hat was im Kopf. Annehmbar, aber nicht zufriedenstellend. Eine andere will mit... bis zur Ehe warten. Alles schön und gut, aber bevor sich nicht alle diese Eigenschaften in einem Lebewesen vereinen, behandel ich sie alle gleich.

Kohle muss sie haben, versteht sich. Tugendhaft muss sie auch sein oder ich kann mir bei unseren Kindern nie sicher sein. Gut gebaut ist auch vorauszusetzen.

_(malt einen imaginären 90-60-90 Körper in die Luft)_

Sie soll gehorchen wissen, sonst will ich sie nicht. Gute Manieren, sie soll ja auch auf Anlässen mitwirken. Man muss aber auch mit ihr Reden können und Musik spielen wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Und wenn sie das alles ist, ist mir ihre Größe auch piepegal.

Och nö! Da kommen Dios, Miki und unsere Amorosa. Ich verzieh mich. _(versteckt sich hinter einem Strauch mit roten Rosen)_

_Dios, Miki und Utena treten in den Rosengarten._

D: Bei einem so schönen Abend im Rosengarten fehlt eigentlich nur Musik.

U: Ich habe Saionji schon Bescheid gesagt, er müsste gleich kommen.

D _(leise)_: Da hinten versteckt er sich, der Dummkopf.

U: Warten wir noch das Lied ab, dann können wir mit dem Schauspiel beginnen.

_Saionji tritt in einer albernen Verkleidung als Rockstar auf. Er hat einen Ghettoblaster auf der Schulter und einen ziemlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck._

D: Komm, Saionji. Sing für uns.

_Saionji schüttelt gequält den Kopf, woraufhin ihm Dios einen heftigen Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite verpasst. Der schaltet den Ghettoblaster ein. Es erklingt Sunlight Garden._

_Saionji singt irgendein Schnulzenlied (ein bisschen schief)_

_(Autorin: Ich denk mir noch ein schönes Lied aus.)_

D: Wirklich... nett!

S: Haha!

D: Nein, ehrlich.

T: Ich würd ihn für das Geheul einen grausamen Tod sterben lassen. (In der Autopresse zerquetschen; einzementieren; mit der Kettensäge auseinander nehmen; lebendig begraben; mit dem Kabel des Ghettoblasters erdrosseln; mumifizieren ist auch nett; Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen, die sind nicht wählerisch usw.)

D: Danke für das Lied. Du kannst dich jetzt umziehen gehen, wir sehen uns dann nachher. _(Saionji verschwindet)_

Dios sieht sich nach Touga um, der grade versucht, sich aus dem Rosengarten zu schleichen.

D: Ach Miki, was sagtet ihr noch. Akio hat endlich Interesse an jemandem gefunden._ (Touga bleibt stehen)_ Und dann ausgerechnet Touga.

U _(leise)_: Damit gehört seine Aufmerksamkeit uns._ (Laut)_ Akio und Liebe? Unvorstellbar!

M: Wem sagst du das. Und dann grade Touga.

T: Wie jetzt?

M: Was soll man davon nur halten? Aber er liegt einem mit nichts anderem mehr in den Ohren.

D: Vielleicht tut er nur so.

U: Wahrscheinlich.

M: Also, wirklich! Was ihr beide denkt. Es ist echt, glaubt es mir.

D: Und wie zeigt sich das?

U _(leise)_: Nur zu.

M _(verwirrt)_ Zeigen? Wie meinst du das? Anthy sagte es dir doch.

D: Und ich dachte, er wollte sich nie binden.

M: Meine Meinung, Dios.

T: Das gibt es nicht. _(schleicht näher)_

U _(leise_): Er kommt näher._ (laut)_ Und will er es ihm sagen?

M: Nein, will er nicht. NIE!

U: Anthy sagte das auch. Erst der Spott und dann Liebe?

M: Er will ihm ja schreiben, aber wie soll man für so ein Thema Worte finden.

Seine nächtlichen Eskapaden treiben meine Stromrechnung ganz schön in die Höhe.

Er ist ja der Meinung, Touga würde so wie er in einer solchen Situation reagieren mit Spott und Hochmut nämlich.

U: Es geht ja schon soweit, dass er das Weltende, anfleht ihn zu erlösen.

M: Wie wahr. Anthy ist der Meinung, er würde sogar soweit gehen sich etwas anzutun.

_(Ein Ast bricht und man sieht Touga aus einem der Bäume fallen. Alle drei schauen sich um und zucken anschließendmit den Achseln.)_

D: Wir sollten es ihm sagen.

U: Wozu? Er treibt doch eh nur wieder Scherz damit.

D: Dann müsste man ihn umbringen. Akio ist so ein guter Kerl mit einem untadeligen Ruf.

U: Und überaus klug.

D: Nur nicht darin, dass er Touga liebt.

M: In ihm ringen im Moment Leidenschaft und Verstand miteinander, was will man da anderes erwarten?

D: Ich bin ja schon gekränkt, dass er mich nicht haben wollte. Ich hätte ihn sofort geheiratet. Sagen wir es Touga und er muss dann entscheiden.

M: Denkst du wirklich?

U: Anthy ist der Meinung, es ist sein Tod, denn er sterbe, wenn Touga seine Liebe nicht erwidert. Er sterbe auch lieber, als es ihm zu sagen. Außerdem will er auch sterben, bevor er Tougas Interesse an ihm erwidern würde. _(Idiotie!)_

M: Aber sonst ist Touga doch ein feiner Kerl oder?

D: Und gutaussehend.

U: Und hat Verstand.

D: Und witzig ist er manchmal auch.

M: Außerdem auch tapfer.

D: Wie Herkules.

M: Und gottesfürchtig?

D: Wie ein Priester! Wollen wir es ihm nicht doch sagen?

U: Vergiss es! Vielleicht sagt er es ihm ja selber.

M: Eher stirbt Akio.

D: Touga sollte sich auch ganz genau überlegen, ob er nicht doch etwas für Akio empfindet und dann vielleicht den ersten Schritt macht.

M: Ich hab Hunger und ihr?

_(Alle drei entfernen sich)_

U: Wehe, er verliebt sich nicht in Akio.

D: Und er ist der nächste. Das sollen Anthy, Wakaba und Shiori machen. Oh, ich hab eine tolle Idee, lassen wir doch Akio Touga zum Essen holen. _(Sie verlassen den Rosengarten)_

_Touga kommt ziemlich angeschlagen und zerkratzt hinter einem Strauch gelber Rosen hervor._

T: Ich trau meinen Ohren nicht. Akio in mich verliebt? Und das ist auch wahr, da Anthy es gesagt hat. DAS muss erwidert! Ich werde mich nicht so verhalten, wie man es mir vorwirft und Akio hat auch alle Eigenschaften, die ich zu schätzen weiß. Ich geb ja zu, ich habe mich bis jetzt gegen das Heiraten gesträubt, aber Geschmäcker ändern sich doch, oder? Kinder hassen doch Gemüse bzw. Spinat und später sind sie meist ganz verrückt danach. Aber davon darf man sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Jeder muss schließlich einen passenden Partner finden und sich zur Ruhe setzen und warum nicht jetzt?

Die Welt muss bevölkert werden. (_Autorin: Den Satz find ich einfach klasse, darum durfte er nicht fehlen.)_ Außerdem wollte ich ja auch Kinder haben._ (Autorin: Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das gehen soll, aber es gibt ja immer noch Adoption.)_

_(Will grade zur Tür hinausstürmen)_ Da kommt Akio. Wütend sieht er sogar noch besser aus. _(Wirft sich in Pose)_

_Akio reißt die Tür zum Rosengarten auf._

Ak: Ich muss dir widerwillig Bescheid sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. _(dreht sich um)_

T: Danke, mein lieber Akio.

Akio dreht sich erstaunt um und bekommt die zufallende Tür voll in den Rücken. _(„Au!" Keine Gnade!)_

Ak_ (vorsichtig_): Heißt das, du hast keinen Hunger? _(fängt sich wieder)_ Ist ja auch egal.

_Akio verlässt den Garten überstürzt und stößt mit einigen Schülern zusammen._

T: Ich muss dir widerwillig Bescheid sagen... das kann ja zweierlei bedeuten.

Ich brauche ein Foto von ihm. _(seufzt)_

_Touga pflückt eine weiße Rose und verlässt wie in Trance den Garten._


	7. Szene 6

6. Szene

_Anthy, Wakaba und Shiori betreten durch eine andere Tür den Rosengarten._

_Chuchu verschwindet sofort in den Rosenbeeten. Kurz darauf fliegen Rosen, Blumenpötte, Erde und Dünger durch die Gegend._

A: Also, Shiori, du gehst jetzt hoch ins Planetarium und verklickerst Akio, dass wir hier unten über ihn reden.

Sh: Mach ich.

A: Also, wenn Akio gleich kommt, reden wir nur über Touga, über seine Vorzüge und Eigenschaften usw. Am Besten loben wir ihn so in den Himmel, als wäre er eine Art Gott oder so.

_Die Tür wird leise geöffnet und Akio schleicht sich hinter ein paar Rosenhecken._

A _(leise)_: Na dann wollen wir mal. _(Laut)_ Er ist leider zu zickig und prüde.

W: Ist es denn wirklich wahr? Touga liebt Akio. _(Akio entfährt ein Stöhnen)_

_Beide Frauen schauen sich um._

A: Das sagen Dios und Utena.

W: Und sollst du es ihm sagen?

A: Ja, aber Akio sollte besser nie davon erfahren.

W: Warum nicht?

A: Touga verdient eine ganz besondere Art der Beziehung. Allerdings galt auch noch nie einem zickigeren und prüderen Wesen sein Interesse. Akio ist zu Stolz. Er kann nicht lieben, er spottet doch alles von sich weg.

W: Du hast recht. Also lassen wir es lieber.

A: Ich habe noch nie einen klügeren, schöneren oder braveren, aber zugleich witzigeren Mann gesehen, den er nicht als Idiot aussehen lassen hat.

W: Tja, so was macht nicht beliebt.

A: Aber es wagt ja auch keiner es ihm zu sagen, ohne von ihm aus derbste beschimpft zu werden.

W: Vielleicht wär's doch besser, du erzählst es ihm.

A: Oh, nein. Ich gehe lieber zu Touga und red es ihm selber aus.

W: Aber selbst, wenn dir das gelingt, warum sollte Akio so eine ausgezeichnete Partie eigentlich zurückweisen. Er ist auch nicht mehr der jüngste.

A: Da magst du in beider Hinsicht recht haben.

W: Ich denke, auch das Touga an Gestalt, Haltung, Geist und Mut das beste Beispiel für einen Mann bietet.

A: Sein Ruf ist wirklich ausgezeichnet.

W: Wann ist dein Hochzeitstag?

A: Schon morgen! Und deswegen komm, ich muss dir mein neues Kleid zeigen. Außerdem brauch ich Hilfe mit meinen Haaren. _(Beide entfernen sich von Akio)_

W: Damit haben wir ihn.

A: Tja, „So hilft ein Zufall Amor oft gelingen, den trifft sein Pfeil, den fängt er mit Schlingen." _(Sie verlassen lachend den Rosengarten)_

_Akio kriecht zwischen zwei Säcken Dünger hervor. Auch er sieht ziemlich lädiert aus. Er hat Schmutzflecken auf der Uniform, sein Zopf ist offen und in seinen Haaren hängen kleine Zweige und Blätter. Er versucht sich zu ordnen._

Ak: Jetzt muss ich mich aber ändern. Ich wusste nicht, dass er mich liebt. Aber ich will mich ihm anpassen und versuchen ihm zu gehorchen. Ich hab's mir schon gedacht, aber zulassen wollte ich die Gefühle nicht.

_Akio verlässt den Rosengarten fröhlich pfeifend durch eine Hintertür._


	8. Szene 7

7. Szene

_Dios, Utena und Miki schlendern durch die Gänge der Ohtori Schule. Als sie an einem Waschraum vorbeikommen, überraschen sie Touga dabei, wie er grade versucht seinen Haaren einen schnittigen Touch zu verleihen, indem er Scheitel zieht oder sich einen Pferdeschwanz bindet, sie sich flechtet, oder hochhält, um zu sehen, ob ihm kurze Haare stehen würden. Einige Minuten schauen sie sich das Schauspiel schweigend an, dann prusten sie los._

T _(verärgert)_: Also, Leute, ich will mich halt verändern.

M: Ich finde, die Veränderung hat schon stattgefunden. Du machst ein ziemlich langes Gesicht.

U _(ganz unschuldig)_: Denkt ihr, er ist verliebt?

D: Ach Blödsinn, er ist pleite.

T: Zahnschmerzen hab ich.

D: Deswegen bist du so Ernst?

T: Es tut wirklich höllisch weh.

U: Ich denke immer noch, er ist verliebt.

D: Ich bitte dich, so sieht doch kein verliebter Mann aus. Sonst seh er doch ganz anders aus. Die Uniform schief geknöpft, Shorts dazu und wenn möglich noch zwei verschiedene Socken.

U: Er hat heute morgen seine Kleider stopfen lassen und der Schneider war auch bei ihm für eine neue prunkvollere Uniform.

M: Das lässt ihn auch irgendwie besser aussehen.

D: Und riech mal! Ist das nicht Calvin Klein?

U: Also, doch Liebe.

D: Und ich weiß auch, wer in ihn verliebt ist.

T: Das hilft meinen Zahnschmerzen aber herzlich wenig. Miki, könnt ich dich mal eben sprechen ohne diese zwei Torfnasen. _(Miki und Touga gehen in eines der leerstehenden Klassenzimmer.)_

D: Jede Wette, der hält bei Miki um Akio an?

_Beide lachen._

_Nanami kommt den Gang entlanggeeilt und tritt auf die beiden zu._

N: Ich muss dringend mit dir reden, Dios.

D: Allein?

N: Is egal, denn es geht auch Utena was an.

D: Worum geht es?

N: Du willst doch morgen heiraten, oder?

D: Das weißt du doch.

N: Vielleicht ändert sie ihren Entschluss, sobald sie weiß, was ich weiß.

U: Was ist denn?

N: Ich bin dein Freund, obwohl du das wahrscheinlich anders siehst. Ich bin nur hier um dich vor dem schlimmsten Fehler deines Lebens zu bewahren.

U: Was meinst du?

N: Anthy betrügt dich.

U: Wie bitte?

N: Ihr könnt noch schlimmer von ihr denken, wenn ihr wollt. Ich werde jede Anschuldigung unterstützen und beweisen. Heut nacht hat sie wieder ein Stelldichein.

U: Gibt's das?

D: Ich hoffe, nicht.

N: Kommt heute abend mit und seht selbst.

U: Ich werde kommen und dann urteilen, ob ich sie heirate oder nicht.

D: Ich will ebenfalls diesen Vorfall sehen.

N: Na dann bis nachher.

_Sie trennen sich und gehen den Gang entlang._


	9. Szene 8

8. Szene

_Auf dem Balkon des Schülerrates._

_Der Fahrstuhl kommt hochgefahren, die vier Schattenmädchen A-Ko, B-Ko, C-Ko und D-Ko treten heraus und bauen ihre Radiogeräte auf. Vorne an die Balustrade stellen sie ein großes Fernrohr und richten es auf das geschäftige Treiben unter ihnen._

A-Ko: Seid ihr anständige Menschen?

B-Ko: Türlich, sonst würden wir ja nicht die ewige Salvation erhalten.

A-Ko: Das wär ja noch gar nichts, wenn sie irgendeine Legitimität an sich hätten, da sie ja zu Dios Wache inkommidiert sind.

B-Ko: Ihr Kommando, bitte.

A-Ko: Also, so lautet eure Vorschrift: Ihr sollt alle Fragebunten irritieren. Ihr dürft allen zurufen: Halt! In des Prinzen Namen.

C-Ko: Wenn nun einer nicht halten will?

A-Ko: Die sind uns egal, die lasst ihr laufen.

B-Ko: Das sind keine von des Prinzen Untertanen.

A-Ko: Stimmt. Und mit solchen sollt ihr euch überhaupt nicht abgeben.

C-Ko: Wir wollen lieber schlafen und wissen, was sich für eine Wache gehört.

A-Ko: Gutes Mädchen. Ihr seid einfach ein alter tranquiler Aufpasser. Des weiteren habt ihr das Recht, wenn ihr einen Dieb seht, so könnt ihr ihn Verdacht haben, dass er kein ehrlicher Mann ist. Und was solche Leute angeht, je weniger ihr mit ihnen zu tun habt, desto besser für eure Repetition.

C-Ko: Wenn wir wissen, dass er ein Dieb ist, sollen wir ihn dann nicht festnehmen?

A-Ko: Wenn ihrs wollt, könnt ihrs tun. Aber um Ärger zu vermeiden, lasst ihn zeigen, was er kann und sich aus eurer Gesellschaft wegstellen.

B-Ko: Ihr seid der friedlichste Schatten, den ich kenne.

A-Ko: Ich weiß, ich bin nicht nur tierlieb. Leute, das sind eure Destruktion. Gute Nacht, wünsch ich dann.

C-Ko: Komm, wir wissen, was zu tun ist und dann gehen wir ins Bett.

A-Ko: Ach übrigens, habt ein besonderes Auge auf den Eingang der Ohtori Schule, da findet morgen eine Hochzeit statt. Und nun gute Addition, das bitte ich euch.

_C-Ko schaut durchs Fernglas. Keiko und Ruka treten auf den offenen Platz._

R: Warum hast du mich herbestellt? Du wolltest mir doch was erzählen.

K: Ihhh! Das regnet ja. Ich erzähls dir ja.

C-Ko: Eine Gaunerei.

K: Ich hab hier 100.000 Euro von Nanami.

R: Wie kann eine Gefälligkeit soviel wert sein?

K: Du solltest dich lieber fragen, wie kann jemand wie ich so reich sein?

Ich habe heute mit Wakaba, Anthys Kammerzofe, unter ihrem Namen, ein Techtelmechtel gehabt. Oh, wie zartfühlend sie gewesen ist. Und das alles vor den Augen von Dios und Utena, die diese zärtliche Zusammenkunft von weitem sahen. Nanami hatte sie dort hinbestellt.

R: Und sie hielten Wakaba wirklich für Anthy?

K: Dios und Utena schon, aber das ganze konnte nur durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Beschwörungen Nanamis und durch meine Schelmerei erreicht werden. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Utena davongestürmt ist und schwor, sie lasse Anthy morgen am Altar sitzen.

D-Ko _(mit Flüstertüte)_: Halt in des Prinzen Namen.

C-Ko: Wo ist der Sicherheitsdienst? Wir haben hier gefährlichste Stück von liederlicher Wirtschaft dekoffriert, das jemals im Lande vorgefallen ist.

D-Ko: Den da kenne ich.

R: Also, Leute...

C-Ko: Ruhe! Wir gehorchen euch, mit uns zu gehen.

R: Wir könnten da in eine echt beschissene Lage kommen.

K: Gehen wir halt mit.


	10. Szene 9

9. Szene

_Miki sitzt an einem Klavier und spielt leise Sunlight Garden._

_A-Ko und B-Ko kommen rein._

M: Warum störst du mich?

A-Ko: Hören Sie, Chef, ich möchte gern eine Konfidenz mit dir haben, die dich sehr introduziert.

M: Machs kurz, ich hab zu tun.

A-Ko: Ok.

B-Ko: Ok.

M: Komm zu Potte.

A-Ko: Die liebe B-Ko kennt sich auch ein bisschen aus. Aber leider ist sie nicht so blöd, wie es manchmal gut für sie wäre. Aber eine ehrliche Haut ist sie, weiß Gott.

B-Ko: Ja, ich bin so ehrlich wie nur irgendeiner auf der Welt.

A-Ko: Korporationen sind odorös: palabras, B-Ko.

M: Du bist mir zu ennuyant _(langweilig)._

A-Ko: Das meinst du zwar nicht ernst, aber danke! Und wär ich auch so ennuyant wie ein König, ich würde immer alles auf dich schieben.

M: Dein ganzes Talent zu ennuyieren auf mich?

A-Ko: Oh ja, und wenn es noch tausendmal mehr wäre, denn ich höre eine so gute Exklamation von dir als von irgendwem sonst. Und obwohl ich nur ein armer Mann bin so freut es mich doch, es zu hören.

B-Ko: Und mich auch.

M: Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ihr von mir wollt.

B-Ko: Heute Nacht hat unsere Wache, immer mit Exzeption von deiner höchsten Gegenwart, ein paar so durchtriebene Spitzbuben aufgefangen, wie nur in der Ohtori Schule zu finden sind.

A-Ko: Sie schwatzt gern und viel. Ja ja, wenn man älter wird setzt der Verstand aus. Aber eine ehrliche Seele. So gut als einer, der Brot isst. Aber was das Weltende tut, das ist wohlgetan. Die Schatten können nicht alle gleich sein.

M: Ja, überhaupt nicht mit dir vergleichbar.

A-Ko: Gaben, die vom Weltende kommen.

M: Nun muss ich aber los.

A-Ko: Noch ein Wort: unsere Wache hat wirklich zwei perspektivische Kerls irritiert, und wir möchten, dass du sie noch heut morgen examinierten.

M: Mach dieses Examen selbst und bring mir dann das Protokoll.

A-Ko: Das soll aufs komplottste besorgt werden.

M: Ihr könnt gern noch etwas trinken, bevor ihr geht.

_Miki verschwindet schnell aus dem Musikzimmer._

A-Ko: Geh und besorg Tinte und Feder und lass den Tsuwabuki ins verbrannte Haus kommen. Wir sollen jetzt diese Kerls exanimieren.


	11. Szene 10

10. Szene

_Auf dem Duellplatz_

_Dios, Nanami und Touga stehen an Utenas Seite vor dem Priester Tsuwabuki. Ihnen gegenüber stehen Miki, Akio und Juri an Anthys Seite. Chuchu macht mal wieder nichts als Blödsinn und tollt um Anthy herum und verfängt sich dabei in ihrem Kleid bzw. der Schleppe ihres Schleiers._

M: Also, Pater Tsuwabuki, nicht mehr, als was zu eigentlichen Trauung gehört.

Ts: Wollt ihr dieses Mädchen zu eurer Frau zu machen?

U: Nein.

M: Zu ihrer Gefährtin will sie sie machen.

Ts: Anthy, wollt ihr diese Frau zu eurer Gefährtin machen?

A: Ja.

Ts: Hat irgendwer etwas dagegen, so spreche er jetzt.

U: Weißt du einen Grund, Anthy?

A: Keinen.

Ts: Wisst ihr einen, Utena.

M: Dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer, keinen.

U: Du bist voreilig, Miki. Antworte mir, gibst du mir aus freiem Willen und ohne Zwang die Hand deiner Tochter?

M: Ja, natürlich.

U: Und was kann ich tun, damit ich es dir entlohne?

D: Nichts, außer du gibst sie zurück.

U: Danke, Dios. Also, Miki, nimm sie zurück. Biete mir nicht etwas an, was jemand anderes bereits besaß.

M: HÄ?

U: Ich bin nicht bereit etwas zu übernehmen, was jemand anderes bereits getestet hat.

M: Utena, wenn du selbst...

U: Oh nein, ich war es, die sie wie eine Schwester umarmte und aus der Ferne liebte.

A: Und tat ich je etwas anderes?

U: Du warst so rein und unschuldig im Aussehen und dein Inneres? Verdorben durch verbotene Leidenschaft.

A: Wieso sagst du so etwas?

U: Hast du nichts zu sagen, Dios?

D: Was soll ich sagen? Ich schäme mich, dass ich versucht habe, einer guten Freundin so eine Dirne unterzujubeln.

M: Ich glaube, ich träume.

N: Das ist aber kein Traum _(Eher ein Alptraum hehe)_

T: Es sieht aber auch nicht wie eine Hochzeit aus.

A: Wieso?

U: Miki, steh ich hier? Ist das der Prinz, dies des Prinzen Schwester?

M: Das ist leider alles so, aber was bedeutet es?

U: Eine Frage an dich, Anthy. Befiehl ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, Miki.

M: Ich sage, dir tue es.

U: Dein Name?

A: Anthy! Und wer beschmutzt diesen Namen?

U: Du selbst. Wer war die Frau gestern unter deinem Fenster? So gegen Mitternacht.

A: Weiß ich nicht, ich sprach um diese Zeit mit niemandem, da ich schlief.

D: Dann seid ihr schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Miki, wir sahen sie dort mit einer Frau sprechen und hörten, wie sie sagte, es habe noch mehr solcher Zusammenkünfte gegeben.

N: Ich kann sie nicht beschreiben, diese Frau. Igitt!

U: Wieso nur? Wieso hast du das gemacht? Ich werde mich nie wieder an jemanden binden.

M: Wo ist der nächste Baum? Ich häng mich auf.

Anthy verdreht die Augen und fällt in Akios Arme in Ohnmacht. Chuchu hält das für ein neues Spiel und schmeißt sich gleich hinterher.

Ak: Was hast du denn Anthy?

N: Kommt lasst uns gehen.

_Utena, Dios und Nanami verlassen die Plattform._

T: Was ist mit ihr?

Ak: Ich glaube, die ist hinüber. So macht doch was, Miki! Pater! Touga!

M: Ihr ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Wenn sie den Löffel abgegeben hat, ist ihre Schmach gesühnt.

Ak: Anthy, wach auf.

Ts: Erhol dich.

M: Hat sie die Augen offen?

Ts: Warum sollte sie nicht?

M: Warum? Zum Ende bring ich sie selber um. Oh, diese Schmach. Ich habe dich nie für den Tod deiner Mutter verantwortlich gemacht. Hätte ich doch damals ein Findelkind als mein eigen angenommen. Dann könnt ich jetzt die Schuld von mir weisen. Aber du bist nun mal mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, auch wenn du verdorben scheinst.

T: Bitte reg dich nicht so auf.

Ak: Ich schwöre, das ist alles gelogen.

T: Schliefst du diese an Nacht im Vorraum ihres Zimmers?

Ak: Nein, diese Nacht nicht, sonst aber immer.

M: Da seht ihr's! Und wieso sollten der Prinz und Utena auch lügen? Sie liebte Anthy doch so sehr, dass sie eben geplärrt hat.

Ts: Ich glaube Anthy, denn während der ganzen Zeit hab ich sie beobachtet und habe gesehen, wie sie bei den Anschuldigungen Rot wurde und habe ihre Augen gesehen. Ich weiß, dass sie unschuldig ist.

M: Sie leugnet es doch nicht einmal.

Ts: Wer ist der, mit dem du dich getroffen haben sollst?

A: Das weiß ich nicht, das wissen offensichtlich nur Utena und der Prinz. Vater, ich fleh dich an, beweise mir Hieb- und Stichfest, dass ich mit jemandem um die Uhrzeit sprach und ich verschwinde für immer aus deinem Leben.

Ts: Irgendetwas täuscht die Edelmänner.

T: Zwei von ihnen sind Ehrenmänner, das kann ich dir beschwören. Also liegt die Schuld bei der boshaften und Zweitracht suchenden Dritten.

M: Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich verstoße dich aus der Schule, wenn sie die Wahrheit sprechen. Wenn sie sich aber irren, so werd ich mich aufs Bitterste rächen.

Ts: Wir greifen zu einer List. Wir sagen ganz einfach, sie ist wirklich gestorben.

M: Und wohin führt das dann?

Ts: Na ja, Dios und Utena werden erkennen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Denn sie wollten bestimmt niemanden umbringen und außerdem erkennen wir manchmal erst was wir hatten, wenn wir es verloren haben.

T: Ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Mach es so, Miki.

M: In Ordnung, ich versuch es.

Ts: Also, verschieben wir die Hochzeit nur.

_Tsuwabuki verlässt mit Anthy die Plattform über den Fahrstuhl. Miki und Juri wenden sich der Treppe zu._

T: Akio, bist du traurig?

Ak: Ja und das werde ich auch noch lange sein.

T: Das würd ich dir aber gar nicht wünschen.

Ak: Das brauchst du auch nicht, ich tu es freiwillig.

T: Deiner Cousine wurde bestimmt großes Unrecht getan.

Ak: Ich wünschte, es gebe jemanden, der ihr Recht widerfahren ließe.

T: Kann ich etwas tun?

Ak: Es wäre schon die Aufgabe eines Mannes, aber nicht deine.

T: Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Schon komisch, oder?

Ak: Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte auch sagen, ich liebe dich, aber glaub es mir besser nicht. Und doch lüg ich nicht. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.

T: Ich schwöre bei meinem Degen, du liebst mich und töte denjenigen, der behauptet, ich liebe dich nicht.

Ak: Ich liebe dich mit soviel von meinem Herzen, dass nichts davon übrigbleibt, bei dem ich es beteuern könnte.

T: Was soll ich für dich tun?

Ak: Ermorde Utena.

T: Niemals.

Ak: Du ermordest mich, indem du es mir verweigerst. Ich geh lieber.

T: Akio, warte bitte.

Ak: Nein, ich gehe.

T: Lass uns Freunde bleiben.

Ak: Freunde? - Ha! Hat sich Utena nicht schön aus der Schlinge gezogen? Wartet bis sie vorm Altar. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Schwert und könnte es benutzen.

T: Akio...

Ak: Mit einer Frau zum Stelldichein treffen. Tolles Märchen!

T: Aber Akio...

Ak: Prinzen und Edelmänner. Können sich mal eben einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen. So war es doch schon immer. Ich brauche ein Schwert oder einen Freund, der es mir zuliebe benutzt. Aber so jemanden gibt es nicht. Also werde ich verzweifeln und sterben.

T: Bei dieser Hand, ich liebe dich.

Ak: Gebrauch sie zu etwas anderem als zum Schwören.

T: Bist du fest überzeugt, dass Utena Anthy belogen hat.

Ak: So war ich hier stehe.

T: Ok, dann glaube ich dir. Ich fordere ihn. Geh und tröste Anthy. Ich muss gehen und sagen, sie sei gestorben.

_Beide trennen sich und gehen ebenfalls von der Plattform._


	12. Szene 11

11. Szene

_Im Abgebrannten Haus_

_A-Ko, B-Ko und Kozue in Uniform stehen um einen Tisch herum. An die gegenüber liegende Wand sind Keiko und Ruka gekettet. Rechts und links neben ihnen postieren sich C-Ko und D-Ko._

A-Ko: Sind alle Verschworenen unseres Trübenaals beisammen?

B-Ko: Ich hol einen Stuhl für dich, Kozue.

Ko: Welches sind die Malefikanten?

A-Ko: Das sind wir beide. _(zeigt auf sich und B-Ko)_

B-Ko: Wir haben die Introduktion zu examinieren.

Ko: Wo sind die Schurken, die examiniert werden sollen?

A-Ko: Da stehen sie. Dein Name?

K: Keiko Sonoda.

A-Ko: Aufschreiben! Keiko Sonoda. Und du?

R: Ruka Tsuchiya, Edelmann.

A-Ko: Aufschreiben! Edelmann Ruka Tsuchiya. Sagt mal seid ihr gottesfürchtig?

K+R: Das hoffen wir.

A-Ko: Aufschreiben! Sie hoffen, sie fürchten Gott. Es ist bereits bewiesen, dass ihr Spitzbuben seid. Was sagt ihr dazu?

R: Wir sind es nicht.

A-Ko: Stur seid ihr also auch. Aber, hör mal, Mädel. Man glaubt von euch, ihr zwei seid Spitzbuben.

K: Aber wir sind keine.

A-Ko: Hast du das aufgeschrieben?

Ko: So examiniert man aber nicht. Du musst die Wache verhören.

A-Ko: Ja, zum Henker, das ist die vidimierte Heerstrasse. Die Wache soll kommen.

_C-Ko und D-Ko treten vor und salutieren._

A-Ko: Ich befehle euch, in des Prinzen Namen, verklagt diese beiden Menschen.

C-Ko: Die da hat gesagt, dass die Schwester des Prinzen Dios eine Schurkin sei.

A-Ko: Aufschreiben! Des Prinzen Schwester eine Schurkin. Es ist Meineid, die Schwester des Prinzen eine Schurkin zu schimpfen.

Ko: Was hat sie noch gesagt?

D-Ko: Sie hat 100.000 Euro erhalten, weil er Anthy falsch angeklagt hat.

A-Ko: Klare Brandmörderei!

B-Ko: Wahr gesprochen!

Ko: Was noch?

C-Ko: Utena wolle Anthy vor der ganzen Versammlung beschimpfen, demütigen und sich weigern sie zu heiraten.

A-Ko: Oh, Spitzbube, dafür wirst du ins ewige Jubiläum verdammt werden.

Ko: Noch was?

D-Ko: Nein!

Ko: Das ist auch mehr als ihr leugnen könnt. Nanami ist heute morgen heimlich der Schule entflohen. Anthy wurde auf diese Weise angeklagt, verstoßen und ist aufgrund dieses Schockes gestorben. Führt diese beiden in Mikis Privaträume. Ich geh schon mal vor und zeige ihm das Protokoll dieses Verhöres.

_(Sie eilt hinaus)_

A-Ko: Legt ihnen Handschellen an.

R: Finger weg, unterbelichtete Intelligenzbestie.

A-Ko: Wie bitte? Wo ist Kozue? Sie soll schreiben: Des Prinzen Amtsverwalter eine unterbelichtete Intelligenzbestie. Na warte, du Stinker.

R: Rühr mich nicht an, du Blödmann.

A-Ko: Despektierst du mein Amt nicht? Despektierst du meine Jahre nicht? Oh, könnt sie es doch nur aufschreiben, dass ich ein Blödmann bin. Aber ihr vergesst es mir nicht, dass ich ein Blödmann bin. Bringt sie zu Miki. Ach, wenn sie es doch nur aufgeschrieben hätte, dass ich ein Blödmann bin.

_Alle gehen zum Fahrstuhl und fahren nach oben._


	13. Szene 12

12. Szene

_Im Inneren Schulhof_

_Miki und Juri treten auf den Hof hinaus. Miki macht ein unglückliches, aber zugleich nachdenkliches Gesicht._

J: Du machst dir zu viel Sorgen, damit zehrst du dich nur selber auf.

M: Sei still! Wenn ein Vater sein Kind so geliebt hat und so enttäuscht wurde, dem kannst du nicht von Geduld predigen.

J: Dann leide nicht allein, sondern lass die anderen ebenfalls leiden.

M: Da hast du Recht. Ich weiß ja, Anthy wurde zu Unrecht beschuldigt und darum sollen der Prinz und Utena es auch hören.

J: Und da kommen sie schon.

_Dios und Utena betreten den Innenhof. Als sie Miki und Juri erblicken bleiben sie einen Augenblick stehen, eilen dann aber weiter._

D: Guten Morgen!

U: Morgen!

M: Entschuldigt...

D: Sorry, aber wir haben es etwas eilig.

M: Ach eilig habt ihr es. Na dann... Wir werden ja sehen.

D: Keinen Streit, bitte.

J: Wenn der Streit es richten würde, ich wüsste, wer verlieren würde.

U: Wer kränkt ihn denn?

M: DU! Du kränktest mich, du Lügnerin! Ja, leg ruhig die an Hand an dein Schwert, ich fordere dich nur zu gern.

U: Es war nicht so gemeint, ich will mich doch nicht mit Grünschnäbeln rumschlagen.

M: Na warte, ich werd es dir zeigen. Ich fordere dich zum Duell. Ich werfe dir vor, du hast meine unschuldige Tochter getötet.

D: Du missverstehst da etwas.

M: Ich werde trotz ihrer Erfahrung und ihrer Flinkheit mit ihr Fechten.

U: Ich will aber nicht.

M: Was? Du verweigerst mir mein Recht? Du hast mein Kind ermordet. Tötest du mich, so tötest du einen Mann!

J: Sie muss uns beide besiegen. Komm schon, Mädel. Ich wird's dir zeigen.

M: Juri...

J: Lass mich. Ich liebte das Mädchen. Darum will ich auch Vergeltung.

M: Schwester...

J: Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit euch Adeligen.

M: Juri, bitte...

J: Ich werd das schon regeln.

D: Ihr tut uns Unrecht. Das Anthy tot ist, wollt ich nicht. Aber die Beweise sprachen für sich.

M: Dios, ich...

D: Ich will nichts mehr hören.

M: Ihr werdet noch von uns hören. Komm Juri.

J: Und wir sprechen uns noch.

_Miki und Juri verlassen aufgebracht den Innenhof in Richtung ihrer Räume._

_Touga kommt aus der anderen Richtung und steuert grade auf die beiden zu._

D: Na endlich, ein freundliches Gesicht.

T: Guten Tag, Dios.

D: Du hättest fast einen Streit schlichten muss.

U: Wir sind fast von zwei Wahnsinnigen angefallen worden.

D: Miki und Juri. Stell dir das mal vor.

U: Wie wärs mit einem Witz? Ich brauch was zu Lachen.

T: Er steckt bei meinem Schwert, soll ich ihn dir zeigen? Auf ein Wort.

_Er nimmt Utena beiseite und zieht das Rosensiegel._

T: Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Kein Scherz! Ich fordere dich. Wann du willst, wie du willst und wo du willst! Du hast ein unschuldiges Mädchen getötet und das ist unverzeihbar.

U: Ich werde dir Bescheid geben.

T: Du weißt jetzt, wie ich denke und wir werden uns sehen. Dios, ich war lange dein Freund und darum danke ich dir, aber werde mich jetzt aus deiner Gesellschaft entziehen. Ihr beide habt ein unschuldiges Mädchen auf dem Gewissen und damit kann ich nicht leben. Außerdem hat Nanami heimlich die Schule verlassen und das riecht nach Ärger.

_Touga dreht sich ruckartig um und verlässt ohne Gruß den Hof._

D: Er hat dich herausgefordert?

U: Ja und es ist ihm ernst.

D: Sagte er nicht meine Schwester habe die Schule verlassen?

_A-Ko und B-Ko mit der Wache, Ruka und Keiko im Schlepptau kommen auf die zwei zugestürzt._

D: Hey, zwei Leute meiner Schwester.

U: Was haben sie denn getan?

D: Gerichtsdiener, was haben diese Leute verbrochen?

A-Ko: Falschen Rapport haben sie gegeben, außerdem haben sie Unwahrheiten in Umlauf gebracht und sie haben Kolonien gesagt. Und letztens haben sie ein Mädchen verleumdet und Unrichtigkeiten verifiziert. Und abschließend sind sie lügenhafte Spitzbuben.

D: Was habt ihr verbrochen? Dieser Schatten ist mir viel zu kompliziert.

K: Prinz Dios, ich habe dich vor deinen eigenen Augen getäuscht. Und leider haben diese schalen Toren uns dabei belauscht, wie ich Ruka erzählte, wie Nanami mich anstiftete, Anthy zu verleumden und wie ihr in den Garten gelockt wurdet und saht, wie ich Wakaba, die Anthys Klamotten trug, meine Liebe gestand.

D: Hören wir richtig?

U: Ich bin grade gestorben.

D: Und Nanami stiftete dich an?

K: Und belohnte mich reichlich.

D: Und jetzt ist sie weg!

U: Oh, Anthy, wie konnte ich nur!

A-Ko: Führt diese Requisiten fort. Kozue wird derweil Miki destruiert haben.

Ach ja, und vergesst nicht zu spezifizieren, dass ich ein Blödmann bin.

B-Ko: Da kommen Miki und Kozue.

Miki, Juri und Kozue eilen über den Rasen.

M: Wo ist er?

K: Ihr wollt die sehen, die deine Tochter getötet hat? Die bin ich.

M: Oh, nein. So einfach kommt ihr mir nicht davon. Der Prinz und Utena haben auch ihre Hand im Spiele gehabt. Ihr dürft euch gern gratulieren, meine Kavaliere. Ein Paradebeispiel erster Güte.

U: Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Aber wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?

D: Ich will auch helfen, wo ich kann.

M: Meine Tochter wieder erwecken kannst nicht mal du, Dios. Darum verkündet ihre Unschuld in der ganzen Stadt und ändert die Grabinschrift, um ihre Unschuld unvergessen zu machen. Morgen früh kommt dann auf den Duellplatz. Ich weiß einen Ausweg aus dem Schlamassel. Meine Schwester hat auch eine Tochter. Sie sieht Anthy zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die heiratest du, Utena. Und so kommst du doch noch in meine Familie und meine Rache stirbt.

U: Ich steh ganz unter deinem Befehl.

M: Wakaba muss auch noch verhört werden. Sie ist ebenfalls Schuld.

K: Nein, sie wusste nicht, was sie tat.

A-Ko: Ach ja, da fällt mir ein. Dieses Requisit hier hat mich einen Blödmann genannt. Ich bitte um eine Bestrafung für ihn.

M: Ich nehme dir deine Gefangenen ab und danke dir. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh.

U: Ich werde da sein.

D: Ich steh dir bei.

_Alle verstreuen sich über den Rasen und gehen ins Gebäude zurück._


	14. Szene 13

13. Szene

_Im Rosengarten_

_Touga kommt durch eine Glastür und trifft auf Shiori, die einen Blumenstrauß pflückt._

T: Ich muss mit Akio sprechen. Holst du sie?

Sh: Und was bekomm ich dafür?

T: Ein Gedicht auf deine Schönheit vielleicht? Und das in so hohem Stile, dass niemand sich an deine Schönheit wagen soll.

Sh: Dein Witz trifft so stumpf, dass er nicht verwundet.

T: Ich ergebe mich, hol bitte Akio.

Sh: Ich gehe ja.

_Shiori pflückt noch eine Rose und läuft dann aus dem Garten._

T _(singend)_: Gott droben

Kennt meinen Sinn

Und weiß aus vielen Proben

Wie schwach ich bin...

Ich kann einfach nicht singen. Meine Stimme ist nicht dazu gemacht. Und reimen kann ich auch nicht mehr. Ich finde einfach keine Reime auf den Vers Mädchen...

_Akio kommt mit roten Wangen in den Rosengarten gestürmt._

T: Kamst du wirklich, weil ich dich rief?

Ak: Ja, aber ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Also sag mir, was passiert ist.

T: Nichts als Beschimpfungen und darum lass dich küssen.

Ak: Beschimpfungen sind schlecht Luft, und schlechte Luft macht schlechten Atem und das ist ekelhaft, darum will ich ungeküsst wieder gehen.

T: Ok, ich lass dir deinen Willen. Utena hat meine Forderung angenommen und wenn ich nichts von ihr höre, beschimpfe ich sie öffentlich als Feigling. Aber sag mir, in welche schlimme Eigenschaft hast du dich zuerst verliebt?

Ak: In alle auf einmal. Und du? Wegen welcher meiner guten Qualitäten hast du zuerst die Liebe erdulden müssen?

T: Die Liebe erdulden. Das ist wahr. Denn ich liebe dich gegen meinen Willen.

Ak: Gegen deinen Willen? Dann werd ich mich zurückhalten. Denn ich werde niemals das lieben, was mein Freund hasst.

T: Wir sind zu rational, um friedlich sein zu können.

_Er pflückt eine blaue Rose und reicht sie Akio._

_Der steckt sie mit einem Lächeln an seine Brust._

T: Aber was anderes: Wie geht es Anthy?

Ak: Sehr schlecht.

T: Und dir?

Ak: Auch schlecht.

T: Sei fromm, lieb mich und besser dich. Da kommt wer!

_Shiori stürzt herein._

Sh: Es ist was ganz tolles passiert. Anthy ist unschuldig, Utena und der Prinz wurden getäuscht und Nanami hat die ganze Intrige eingefädelt und ist jetzt verschwunden.

Kommt ihr mit?

Sie läuft wieder raus.

Ak: Ja? Kommst du mit?

T _(fällt vor Akio auf die Knie)_: Ich will in deiner Seele leben, in deinem Herzen sterben, in deinen Augen begraben werden und über dies..._ (er seufzt)_ komm ich mit rein.

_Touga und Akio verlassen Hand in Hand den Garten._


	15. Szene 14

14. Szene

_Auf dem Duellplatz_

_Miki, Juri und Tsuwabuki kommen die Treppe herauf. Akio, Shiori und Anthy betreten die Plattform über den Fahrstuhl. Alle treffen sich in der Mitte._

_Chuchu sieht man durch das Bild fliegen. Hinter ihm steht eine Kuh in gelber Uniform, auf der er später auch versucht zu reiten._

Ts: Ich hatte recht, sie wahr unschuldig.

M: Aber auch der Prinz und Utena trifft keine Schuld. Allerdings scheint Wakaba ein wenig in den Fall verstrickt zu sein.

J: Gott sei Dank, wendet sich alles zum Guten.

T: Da hast du recht, sonst hätte ich mich mit Utena duellieren müssen.

M: Also, Anthy und ihr zwei geht darüber und verkleidet euch. Utena und der Prinz müssen gleich eintreffen. Denk dran, Juri, du musst die Mutter deiner Nichte sein und sie an Utena übergeben.

J: Das mach ich ganz ernsthaft.

_Anthy, Shiori und Akio entfernen sich etwas und legen Schleier an._

T: Pater, ich brauche später auch noch eure Hilfe.

Ts: Wozu?

T: Zu binden oder lösen, entweder das eine oder das andere.

Miki, mit günstigen Augen sieht mich Akio.

M: Woran meine Tochter nicht unschuldig ist.

T: Und ich erwidere es mit verliebten Augen.

M: Woran ich, der Prinz und Utena schuld sind. Aber worauf willst du hinaus?

T: Ihn heiraten. Mit deiner Erlaubnis natürlich. Und darum brauche ich eure Hilfe, Pater.

M: Meine Erlaubnis hast du.

Ts: Und meine Hilfe ebenfalls. Seht, Dios und Utena.

_Dios und Utena betreten gefolgt von vielen Schülern die Plattform über die Treppe._

D: Guten Morgen der ganzen Gesellschaft.

M: Guten Morgen, Dios. Utena. Wir haben euch schon erwartet. Willst du dich immer noch mit meiner Nichte vermählen?

U: Ich halte mein Wort und wäre sie eine alte, hässliche Fettel.

M: Juri, hol sie.

_Juri geht zu den drei Vermummten und führt Anthy an der Hand herüber. Akio und Shiori folgen._

U: Welche ist die meinige?

J: Diese hier ist's.

U: So ist sie mein. Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen.

M: Nix da, erst schwörst du ihr Treue.

U: Deine Hand, bitte. Du bist meine Gefährtin, so wie ich die deine bin, jetzt und auf ewig.

A: Du sprichst die Wahrheit und ich erkenne das Schicksal an.

_Sie lüftet den Schleier._

U: Anthy! Du?

A: Ich starb in Schuld und wurde unschuldig wiedergeboren.

Ts: Ich klär euch auf, sobald die Zeremonie vorbei ist. Lasst uns gehen.

T: Augenblick noch, Pater. Wer ist Akio?

_Shiori drängt Akio nach vorne. Dieser nimmt resigniert den Schleier ab._

Ak: Hier bin ich und nun?

T: Liebst du mich?

Ak: Wie bitte? Nicht doch! Das ist nur Freundschaft.

T: So täuschen sich aber Miki, Dios und Utena gewaltig. Sie schwuren: Du liebst mich.

Ak: Liebst du mich?

T: Quatsch, ich empfinde ebenfalls nur Freundschaft.

Ak: Dann täuschen sich auch Anthy und Shiori gewaltig. Sie schwuren: Du liebst mich.

T: Du wärst krank aus Liebe zu mich.

Ak: Und du halbtot.

T: Nicht doch. Du liebst mich also nicht?

Ak: Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?

M: Akio, ich versichere dir, du liebst diesen Mann.

U: Und er liebt ihn auch. Hier der Beweis. _(Zieht ein Papier aus der Tasche)_ Ein Gedicht auf Akios Schönheit. Sehr zu seinem Leiden allerdings.

M _(liest)_: Ich kann nicht reimen oder dichten wie Nietsche,

Aber ich liebe Akio, das vor Glück ich qui..._ (schüttelt den Kopf)_

A: Und hier eins von Akio. In dem er seine Liebe zu Touga gesteht.

Ak: Verräterin!

T: Hier belügen unsere Hände unsere Herzen. Aber komm, ich will dich heiraten. Aber bei diesem Schloss über uns, ich heirate dich nur aus Mitleid.

Ak: Ich will dich nicht direkt abweisen. Aber weil das Wetter so schön ist und weil meine Freunde und Verwandte mich drängen, will ich mal nicht so sein. Ach ja, stimmt es eigentlich das du Multiple Sklerose _(Muskelschwund)_ hast?

T: Ach sei still. _(umarmt und küsst ihn)_

D: Was? Touga als Ehemann? Unglaublich!

U: Schade, ich dachte, du würdest Akio einen Korb geben, damit ich dich verprügeln und dann zur Vogelscheuche machen kann.

T: Schnauze, wir sind nur Freunde. Dios, warum so nachdenklich? Nimm dir eine Frau und heirate sie.

_Saionji kommt auf Dios zugestürmt._

S: Wir haben deine Schwester beim Türmen erwischt und bringen sie unauffällig zur Schule zurück.

D: Ich kümmere mich morgen darum.

_Dios schaut sich um und sieht nur glückliche Paare._ _(Touga + Akio, Utena + Anthy, Juri + Shiori, Saionji + Wakaba, die is auch irgendwann aufgetaucht)_

_ENDE_


End file.
